felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Chalyssea
Chalyssea is a pretty, young mexolimes princess, from the powerful house Malachos in Hell. As a mexolimes,her look is rather unusual among succubi with a smooth pure white skin, turquoise hair framing her delicate, slightly triangular face and a single unique horn adorning her forehead, not unlike that of a unicorn. Her eyes are of a deep purple blue, sparkling with confidence and mischief. She possesses a slender, graceful figure, an agile and expressive tail and a distinct lack of wings. Chalyssea has an energetic and brash personality. She prefers to be called Chalyss or Chal, since she doesn't like long names. She seems to be often brimming with energy and enthusiasm, appearing restless and easily excited. With her extravagance and restlessness, she can sometimes looks to have the attention span of a child and some people might jump to the conclusion that the princess is rather air headed... and they would be sorely mistaken. Underneath that appearance, Chalyss is a pretty smart and cunning individual, although perhaps less than she'd like to think. She possesses a strong instinct to quickly grasp where the wind is blowing in any political game and she is skilled at making the right alliances at the right time by using her charms. When she wants to, Chalyss can be a very pleasant and agreeable company. She's clever with a good -if a little twisted- sense of humor. It's hard to tell when she's genuine and when she's posturing though. Chalyss prides herself in being a master at deception and she's definitely skilled at this game. A patented liar herself, she has a good instinct to tell when a person is not telling the truth as well. Chalyss can have some abrupt mood swings and suddenly show more sinister aspects of herself. She's quite insensitive with little empathy for others, occasionally displaying sadism and cruelty and enjoying delivering punishment. She is rather spiteful as well, not forgetting what she sees as a slight and keeping mental notes to get even later, while keeping a bright smile. She has been raised in a life of luxury and power and her attitude is typically that of a princess; expecting her demands to be met quickly, used to obedience and to order around those she considers below her. Chalyss is also very curious and intrusive, hating people having secrets around her without her knowing all about it. Despite those traits, she genuinely admires and loves her father, Lord Malachos, and would go to great lengths to defend his name and her house. Power and abilities Much like others mexolimes, Chalyss is not really gifted when it comes to magic. She can perform most of the usual spells in the succubus' arsenal but she don't show any particular talent for it. She's a mediocre fighter as well, especially for her species. While strong, her legs sorely lacks the physical power you'd expect from a mexolimes and she doesn't train herself nearly enough. The rare times she goes out of her castle, she relies mostly on bodyguards and guardians to fend off potential assassins. Chalyss has seldom left Hell in her life and is pretty uncomfortable at the idea. Eating habits Like most Succubi, Chalyss is voracious and loves filling her stomach with damned souls whenever given the chance. She enjoys the fear and desperation of her prey and taking her sweet time with them, teasing, toying with them, reminding them of their imminent fate in her stomach, sometimes making them listen to her belly already in the midst of digestion, to help get the point across, before finally swallowing them. Category:Characters Category:Succubus Characters